parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Werewolf (1991) Part 2 - Nina
(Fade up on the home of Nina. She exits the front door and begins her walk into town.) Nina: Little town it's a quiet village every day like the 1 before Nina (continued): little town full of little people waking up to say Stan: "Good morning!" Peter: "Good morning!" Homer: "Good morning!" Buck Cluck: "Good morning!" Runt: "Good morning!" Nina: there goes the baker with his tray like always the same old bread and rolls to sell Nina (continued): every morning just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town Stu: "Good morning, Nina." (Nina jumps right over to the bakery) Nina: "Good morning, Mr. Pickles." Stu: "Where are you off to?" Nina: "The bookshop, I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-" Stu: (Ignoring Nina) "That's good. Chaz, Drew, Howard, Pop, the baguettes, hurry up!" Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin: look there she goes that girl is strange no question dazed and distracted can't you tell? Winnie: never part of any crowd Wade: 'cause her head's up on some cloud Other Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy: no denying she's a funny girl Nina (Nina jumps right on the back of a wagon and rides right through town) Kristoff: "Good morning!" Anna: "Good day!" Kristoff: How is your family? Rita: "Good morning!" Lynn Loud Sr.: "Good day!" Aqualad: "How is your wife?" Lola: "I need 6 eggs!" Bugs: dat's too expensive Nina: there must be more than this provincial life' (Nina enters the bookshop.) Sully: "Oh, Nina." Nina: "Good morning, Sully, I come to return the book I borrowed." Sully: (Putting the book back on the shelf) "Finished already?" Nina: "Oh I couldn't put it down, have you got anything new?" Sully: (laughing a bit) "Not since yesterday." Nina: (on ladder of bookshelf) "That's alright. I'll borrow this one." Sully: "That 1? but you read it twice." Nina: "Well it's my favorite, (Nina swings right off the side of the ladder, rolling down it's track) far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a boy in disguise." Sully: (handing her the book) "Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours." Nina: "But, sir." Sully: "I insist." Nina: "Well thank you, thank you very much." (She leaves the bookshop.) Buster, Plucky and Hamton: (looking right into the window, then turning to watch her) look there she goes that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling good Jane: with a dreamy far-off look George: and her nose stuck in a book All Townsfolk: what a puzzle to the rest of us Nina (Nina sits right on the edge of a fountain, singing to the sheep and Bo Peep in the background who leaves) Nina: oh isn't this amazing it's my favorite part because you'll see Nina (continued): here's where she meets Prince Charming but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter 3 Winnie: now it's '' ''no wonder '' ''that her name '' ''means beauty her looks '' ''have got '' ''no parallel! Wade: but behind '' ''that fair facade Winnie: I'm afraid '' ''she's rather odd Wade: very different '' ''from the rest of us. All Cartoon All Stars: she's nothing '' ''like '' ''the rest of us yes different '' ''from '' ''the rest '' ''of us '' ''Nina (A Fearow's flying around overhead and is now shot and lands right down deceased on the ground. Jack Spicer runs right over and holds out the bag, and puts the deceased Fearow right inside of it and he walks right over to where Chase Young's standing.) Jack Spicer: "Wow! you didn't miss a shot, Chase Young! you're the greatest Heylin Dragon Warrior and hunter in the whole world." Chase Young: "I know." Jack Spicer: "Huh. No werewolf alive stands a chance against you, and no girl for that matter." Chase Young: "It's true, Jack Spicer, and I've got my sights set on that 1." (He points right at Nina.) Jack Spicer: "The farmer and inventor's daughter?" Chase Young: "She's the 1, the lucky girl I'm gonna go out with." Jack Spicer: "But she's--" Chase Young: "The most beautiful girl in town." Jack Spicer: "I know--" Chase Young: "And that makes her the best. and don't I deserve the best?" Jack Spicer: "Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean-" Chase Young: right from the moment '' ''when I met her '' ''saw her I said she's gorgeous '' ''her name's not Gina here in town '' ''there's only she '' (Nina walks around by and away) ''who is beautiful as me so I'm making plans '' ''to go out '' ''with Nina Chipettes: look '' ''there he goes isn't he dreamy Mr. Chase Young oh he's '' ''so cute be still my heart I'm hardly breathing he's such '' ''a tall, dark '' ''strong and '' ''handsome brute (Nina walks around easily through the crowd of people in the town. Chase Young struggles to catch up to her) Scooby: rood rorning Chase Young: "Pardon." Shaggy: good day Homer:'' oh yeah '' Agnes Skinner: you call this bacon '' Edd: ''what lovely grapes Ed: some cheese '' Lisa: ''10 yards Yakko: 1 pound Chase Young: "Excuse me." Mario: I'll get a the knife Chase Young: "Please let me through." Lois: this bread '' Peter: ''those fish '' Didi: ''it's stale ' Howard: they smell '' Chas: ''madame's mistaken '' Nina:'' there must '' ''be more '' ''than this '' ''provincial life '' Cartoon All Stars: ''well '' ''maybe so'' Chase Young: ''Just watch '' ''I'm gonna '' ''make Nina '' ''my future wife '' (The cartoon all stars gather around Chase Young and eventually surround him.) Cartoon All Stars: ''look '' ''there she goes '' ''a girl '' ''who's strange '' ''but special'' ''a most peculiar '' ''sweet young girl'' ''it's a pity '' ''and a sin'' ''she doesn't quite fit in'' ''but she really '' ''is a funny girl '' ''a beauty '' ''but a funny girl '' ''she really is '' ''a funny girl '' ''Nina'''''. Category:Beauty and the Werewolf parts